A very special ValenHooves Day
by super rarity fan
Summary: It's ValenHooves day! And spike has something BIG planned. What is it? Rarity keeps on wondering...


Rarity was going through her wardrobe looking for an outfit to wear for Valenhooves Twilight and Spike came in, oh hello Rarity said Twilight i was wondering if you could make me a dress for Valenhooves day it would mean a lot oh of coarse Twilight Rarity replied,what about you spikey wikey I can make you a splendid umm Spike said nervously no thank Rarity replied and she went into her work room .As Twilight and Spike left,Spike asked Twilight if she could help him make a giant special Valenhooves day card for course Spike Twilight replied with a what should we do first asked Twilight when they got back well first we need a ginormous piece of purple paper Spike told I think there's some in the attic and so she went up to get she returned she put it down on the floor,perfect Spike said ill go get the scissors and cut it in a he returned he cut it in the shape of a heart just like he said he suddenly the door knocked Yoo-hoo Rarity called out uh-oh Spike said HIDE IT HIDE IT,Rarity put her ear to the door and asked herself - hide what?When Twilight opened the door Rarity pulled out a beautiful purple and pink hearted gown.I made your dress isnt it lovely?Rarity asked why yes Twilight answered thank you Rarity - well good-bye Twilight said and closed the door that was close she whats next we need sparkles and glitter spike said,I don't think I have any Twilight said well then we need to go to the store Spike they went to the store,on the way they ran into hello Twilight said Rarity I over heard you and Spike talking earlier, what were you hiding? Oh umm im so sorry Rarity but i can not tell you but I promise it will all be worth Twilight but now I need to get somethings so off she went, hmm said Rarity what are they up to.I am going to follow them, so Rarity followed Spike and Twilight to the jewelery got sapphires , diamonds , and one big fire ever would they need all of that? She wondered she followed them back home and she peeked out the window to see but Twilight kept blocking her veiw.

What ever are they doing? She wondered,oh Rarity im so glad I ran into you!Inturupted ! Screamed Rarity as she jumped up,oh it's just you said Rarity breathing im sorry if i startled you Rarity Fluttershy smiled so FlutterShy could you please go see what Twilight and Spike are up to it would mean a lot for um Fluttershy said,great!Rarity cheered ok go knock on the she pushed FlutterShy towards the knocked and said um Twilight may I please come in?Oh no said Spike its FlutterShy you need to hide the card! Why? asked Twilight its FlutterShy it's not like its Rarity. Oh no said spike trust me Twilight I know Rarity she probably asked FlutterShy to see what we are doing. Alright said Twilight and she hid the card in her she opened the door,FlutterShy asked what were they umm said Twilight nervously,we were just umm cleaning!Thats right cleaning!She said with a big smile,alright well I was just wondering FlutterShy told her and so she closed the ? Rarity said to FlutterShy,they are just cleaning said it I wish it was AppleJack who was hiding something since she honest or something like it! she cheered AppleJack ill ask her to help FlutterShy she said and off she went to sweet apple acres.

Back at the tree Spike and Twilight were working on the special lets carefully glue the fire ruby in the middle,yes yes now add two sapphires and three now lets add now we just need black marker and write back at apple acres,Rarity was begging AppleJack to help her find out what Twilight and Spike were up sorry sugar I can't help you im to busy harvesting apples before winter exclaimed I see said Rarity glumly,well I best be on my way and she trotted back to her on earth is too special for me she said,right them SweetieBell galloped ! She said you should go see what Twilight and Spike made!I`m sorry SweetieBell Rarity replied,but they don't want me to Rarity it's very special and don't forget that its Valenhooves Rarity said they don't want me to see and I don't care if its Valenhooves I just thought you would like to see the gift Spike made but ok... said SweetieBell about to go out the !Screamed Rarity did you say it was for me?The super special thing is for me she said with a sparkle in her said SweetieBell it's over at the zoomed out the door and wouldn't stop saying what is it what is she got to the tree,Rarity couldn't see what it was to many ponies were blocking her Twilight noticed Rarity she yelled SPIKE!

Hearing his name called he look into the crowd and there was TURN OVER THE CARD! He insisted, Twilight turned the card over so no one could see the front. Spike whistled and all the other ponies moved and made a lane for Rarity. She looked at the large object before her. and then Spike yelled now! Twilight flipped the card back and Rarity's eyes widened, there before her was the shiniest most beautiful thing she had ever ran towards Spike and kissed Valenhooves day Rarity he said I love you


End file.
